Radio Wreck
by Temmymuffin
Summary: This is what you get when you combine a school ScienceWriting assaginment with BLEACH. It comes up to produce a fiction. Oneshot. Standard disclaimers apply.


Radio Wreck

My name is Rukia Kuchiki. My partner and long-time best friend's name is Renji Abarai. We are both seventeen years of age. We come from the seventy-eighth district of Rukongai. We grew up as two homeless children. As teenagers we enrolled in Shinigami Academy. We both graduated and became the two vice-captains of the sixth of the Thirteen Protection Squads of the Soul Society. Our squad captain is Byakuya Kuchiki, also identified as my brother. The second squad's captain sent out one of her subordinates to repaint the radio tower. This person decided upon himself that Seireitei's flawless radio communication system was defiled by the 'unethical' work of Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the twelfth division, and leader of the Research and Technology Bureau. He took it upon himself to rewire the entire system. To make things even better, the Shinigami of Seireitei can't communicate because of this problem, and can't call for backup. Renji and I have been assigned a mission to defeat the Hollows that are invading.

Renji and I have been eliminating Hollows since early this morning and we are both very exhausted. Captain Kuchiki said that we had no time to fulfill our 'personal needs' as if he didn't have any himself. If we stop to rest, we will be banished from our positions as vice-captains. We have already exterminated half of the Hollows that have trespassed into Seireitei. Our stamina is to high and valuable to waste away resting, or even taking time to catch our breath. The more stamina we have, the more potential energy we have flowing through our bodies. We change that energy into kinetic energy which when we have more of it, we can kill more Hollows. I have been mostly spells while Renji has been using that interesting retractable sword of his, Zabimaru, I believe it's called. It is very quick and can slice a maximum of ten Hollows in one blow. It truly is an amazing sight to see. I choose to use the standard Shinigami spells. They are way more fun than using my sword and its ability of engulfing the enemy in slimy, oversized parasitic creatures. I would much rather have lightning and fire shoot out of my hands. Preference isn't too big of an issue, but we have to stop the Hollows from disturbing the peace in Seireitei.

"Destructive Art Four: White Lightning!" I shouted at the Hollow, killing it instantly with a flash of lightning.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji exclaimed lashing the snake-like sword at seven hollows, bringing their downfall.

The Hollow that followed the one after the one I battled had evaded my first attack, and managed to cut my body, causing me to cough up blood. Renji immediately sensed that I was endangered and abandoned his battle with a Hollow to immediately take me over to the Fourth Division Hospital, where they quickly treated my wounds. They said I couldn't move, or I would reopen them. I had to believe in Renji. Renji was back at the battle field at the speed of light. I could feel his reiatsu grow from all the way over on the other side of Seireitei. I could only imagine the suffering that Renji would put that Hollow through. He would probably kill it, bring it back to life, and kill it again until he was satisfied with its level of agony.

Meanwhile, Renji went head on with the Hollow that injured me. His reiatsu still growing, I feared he wouldn't be able to control his potential energy. Winds began to swirl around him as his potential energy wouldn't keep at a steady level.

"No one lays a finger on my girl!" Renji snapped at the Hollow who attacked me.

"Is that so?" The Hollow replied casually.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he released his power. To his surprise, not only that Hollow was finished, all of the remaining Hollows. He released the Ultimate attack, unattainable to anyone but captains. Bankai, is the name of the Ultimate attack. I could feel his reiatsu fade away. The winds returned to a natural state. He completed the mission, but couldn't hold out any longer after that. He passed out, where some scouts found him and brought him to the Fourth Division Hospital.

When I awoke from my slumber, I was surprised to be in the Kuchiki Palace. To an even bigger extent of shock, I found myself in the room that belonged to me before big brother had me stay in the sixth division house. I arose from the bed, and went to the closet where I saw the third division captain cloak. There was a note on it that read "Captain R. Kuchiki you have been promoted to captain level. I took care of former captain, Ichimaru Gin." Signed, Byakuya. I quickly vested myself into the cloak and sprinted to find Renji. I found him in the living room, wearing the fifth division captain cloak.

"Yo, Rukia, check it out. Byakuya made it so we could be captains!"

"I'm aware."

"Why are you so casual about it, like it's no big deal?"

"Because I don't deserve it."

"But, Ichimaru Gin, was banished from Seireitei, you were the only one who could take his place."

"What about Captain Aizen of fifth squad?"

"You mean that traitor, he got banished too."

"Is that so? I didn't know."

"Have you been living under a rock your whole life or something?"

"Watch it, Renji!"

"Shutting up now."

It seems that things were back to normal, with the exception that Renji and I just got the biggest promotion of out lives. As a duty of a captain is, I have to do my all to contribute to the peace of Seireitei. I could start by having Urahara summoned to Seireitei, as he has been living amongst the humans, to rebuild the radio, so we can communicate with one another. Once Urahara arrived here, he rebuilt the radio tower and had rebuilt it so nothing can possibly disrupt us again. This applies for even the biggest monsters, Menos Grandes. Shortly after Urahara fixed the raido, I got a call from the security squad.

"Captain Kuchiki, there is word that the Bount have invaded!" said the voice of one of my subordinates.

"I'm on it!" I repeated. I realize that taking on the role of a captain is hard work, but I'm up for it. I'm sure Renji is too. No, I'm positive. We can lead as Captains, as Shinigami, and as people. I am prepared for the challenge and the danger. Renji and I sprinted over to the sighting of the Bount.

"You are captains?" Said the gray-haired Bount.

"Yeah, and you best prepare yourselves!" Renji warned. That's Renji for you. He's always so cocky, but he is my best friend. And that's why I love him.


End file.
